The Heart's Reasons
by Favo de Mel
Summary: As Hermione slowly slips away from Harry's arms, he sings her her favorite song...


**THE HEART'S REASONS**

He was singing softly, trying to get his faltering voice back into control, her favorite melody in the world; her figure was cradled tenderly against his chest as he rocked her gently in tune with the song, eyes overflowing with tears as he gazed lovingly down at her face, as if he was seeing her for the very first time.

And he was…

_...The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes._

_  -Has anyone seen a toad? Nevilles's lost one.,-she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy hair, and rather large front teeth._

_  -We've already told him we haven't seen it.,-said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand._

_  -Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then._

_She sat down. Ron looked taken aback._

_  -Er-all right._

_He cleared his throat._

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

_He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep._

_  -Are you sure that's a real spell?,-said the girl.,-Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so please, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?_

_She said all this very fast._

She was looking at him, moved, her beautiful eyes filled with tears; tears of an immense happiness, which she had only reached with this boy, whom she loved with a furious, ardent urgency that was sometimes terrifying in its intensity.

With much effort, she lifted a bloody hand to his cheek, causing him break off with a sob. 

She smiled weakly up at him and shook her head, allowing her hand to drop back on her stomach.

  -Don't stop…

_  -Can I open them yet?!_

_She was almost bouncing with anticipation, clapping her hands in excitement like a child who, five minutes to _midnight___, can't stop herself from ripping the gifts underneath the Christmas tree open. He was nearly rendered speechless by how cute she was._

_  -Yeah, you can.,-he answered, chuckling; even though it was her 17th birthday, right now she looked like a 7 year old girl._

_Harry removed his hands and walked over to the middle of the Gryffindor common room, where a magnificent piano stood._

_The young woman's eyebrows rose in surprise, and she sent a confused look to her boyfriend, who burst out laughing at her expression._

_ -What's that?,-she asked, still confused. _

_When he finally managed to calm down, the boy gave her an enigmatic little smile, and sat down before the instrument. Then, with a whispered "Happy birthday", he began to play._

_It was soon joined by a sweet, clear voice that made her heart melt, especially when she knew the song he was singing... _

_'Of all the things I've ever done,_

_finding you would prove to be the most important one…_

_I would never trade the tears,_

_the conversation no one hears,_

_the learning how to walk before we run..._

_Of all the kites I ever flew,_

_most came tumbling down except the one I spent up with you..._

_I don't want to change a thing,_

_break the spell or cut the string._

_When every wish I make is coming true with you..._

_Sometimes I forget to say how much I love you_

_Purposely I'll bet, 'coz I'm so busy thinking of you..._

_So in this world of odds and ends,_

_I'd rather have a part of you than all of my so-called friends..._

_You have taught me how to feel, what is false and what is real..._

_Of all the things I ever wanna do,_

_I think I'll start and end with loving you..._

_You have taught me how to feel, what is false and what is real_

_Of all the things I ever wanna do,_

_I think I'll start and end with loving you...'___

_She couldn't help, as his voice slowly faded away, to stand there, shaking, with the tears streaming down her face; she didn't even wonder how the heck had Harry gotten a piano into the house common room, or how he could play the piano, in the first place. She was too shocked and touched for that. _

_After a few moments, which seemed eternal to both, Hermione managed to gather enough strength to clear her throat and said, with a smile,_

_  -That was simply the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life…_

'…You have taught me how to feel, what is false and what is real

Of all the things I ever wanna do,

I think I'll start and end with loving you...'

He trailed off, finally, and slowly lowered his eyes to her pale face; she was smiling.

  -That was simply the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my life…,-she whispered faintly, with what little strength she still had.  

He smiled back at her, but it faded after a few seconds...

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips on hers, cold and colorless, knowing in his heart this would be his last.  

_I'm so sorry..._

At that moment, the skies over the two lovers began to weep.

*The End*

A/N: Please don't hate me!!! I didn't mean to kill Hermione! This story wasn't even supposed to be a Harry Potter based one, I just took the first chapter of a four-part series I'd written, and modified it a little to suit the characters! In the original story, the girl-Isabel-becomes an angel and that's what the rest of the series is about. If you want, you can read the other chapters at Fictionpress.com-I'm using the same nick as here…

**usha88: I'm really glad you liked Beautiful You!!! I hope you liked this one as well, and thanks for reviewing! =)**

**thefly****: Well, since you asked, here's this one. I hope you think it's 'brilliant' too, and don't hate me too much for killing Hermione here. ***winks*** If you want to read more stories from me, well, I have a few in my Fictionpress.com account…**

**ludi****: Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you liked my other story, and thanks for pointing that 'baby' thing again. Like the story above, 'Beautiful You' was something I'd written even BEFORE I'd read the Harry Potter series, and that I modified into a H/Hr situation because I love them so much. I guess I just overlooked it, but I completely agree with you. Thanks!**

**Miss Sherley-Blythe: Thanks for reading my story, and reviewing it.  =) I wasn't too sure about posting it before-I wasn't sure it was good enough, but… ******

**Aislin****: ***laughs*** Well, thanks for liking it! And here's this one story for you to review  again! ***grins*****

**Rachel  A. Prongs: Thanks for reviewing! You were my first reviewer, and I was really happy to see your note! That's what makes me want to keep posting, just so I can read those wonderful reviews!!! ***grins*****


End file.
